<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beret by groovyjinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184399">Beret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyjinn/pseuds/groovyjinn'>groovyjinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ectober Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Darkness, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Gen, ectoberweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyjinn/pseuds/groovyjinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker gets an unexpected visitor in the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ectober Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Darkness prompt for Ectober Week 2020 (ok I'm probably reaching with the prompt but just take it)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Tucker recognized was a low muttering from the direction of his closet. Blearily blinking his eyes awake, he noticed that his room was brighter than usual (he’s gotten quite used to sleeping with the LED lights from his devices). Turning to his closet, he jolted at the figure standing there, dressed in an old-fashioned military uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...where is it?” The figure rubbed his chin as he inspected the wardrobe. Spotting Tucker’s red beret hanging on the closet’s doorknob, he happily exclaimed, “There we go!” After placing the hat on his head, he walked over to Tucker’s mirror and let out a content hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing how cold his room was, Tucker brought up his duvet and wrapped it around his shoulders as he cautiously watched the figure. The ghost seemed to stare at himself for a full minute until he turned to Tucker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for keeping this safe for me boy, see ya around,” he spoke in a gracious voice, before phasing through the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker’s room was shrouded in semi-darkness once again. His mind whirled in time with his beating heart, as his eyes fixated on where his grandfather had stood.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on <a href="https://srsly-messed-up-fruitloop.tumblr.com/post/632327637158756353/i-was-looking-up-red-berets-for-my-tucker">my headcanon</a> where Tucker's beret originally belonged to his grandfather who was in the military.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>